


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十一

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十一

李现天快亮了才睡，虽然芸芸这小混蛋心安理得万事不管倒头大睡摇都摇不醒，李现却莫名心室里塞满了没来由的温柔，看到她微蹙的眉就止不住的往外满溢。他仔仔细细把芸芸身上的伤口洗干净再消毒，然后上药上绷带，最厉害的是手肘的地方，关节处本来就很难好，还破了一大块皮，密密麻麻渗出许多血点，左脚扭到了，玉白的脚踝上明显的红肿，眼睛哭红，纤细的脖子上也有可怕的淤痕，让李现后怕了许久。  
全都折腾完，李现困得眼睛也睁不开，抛下手里用剩下的绷带，爬上床把芸芸搂在怀里。  
芸芸嫌被人打扰了，哼哼两声，半抬起手臂拍蚊子似的挥了挥，然后软踏踏的落在李现背后。李现觉得芸芸可爱极了，抱在怀里软软小小的，连犯懒撒娇的样子都世界第一可爱，逞强不服输的样子也是世界第一可爱，被欺负受委屈的样子，就，只要自己看到就好了。  
李现顺势把人按在自己胸前，在额头上亲了一口：  
“明天早点醒啊芸芸，我有话要跟你说，晚安。”

这句话他当时说地毫不亏心，心中荡漾着一点儿小温情，之后却后悔得全胸顿足，说自己这嘴怎么这么毒。  
第二天果然，他一打开眼皮，张若昀又不见了，体质改变似乎没有改变他的作息，还是天天醒得很早。不过李现还是挺满足，伸个懒腰哼着小曲儿爬起来，迷迷糊糊的脑袋里已经自动生成了一副芸芸穿着围裙摆早餐的画面。  
“芸芸，别忙了，我帮你换……”  
李现走到客厅，还没往餐厅看，就愣在当场——  
张若昀（男孩子）一点儿都不客气得穿着李现的衣服，打扮得精神抖擞，手里提了一袋子庆丰包子。  
“早。”  
“……早。”  
“我变回来了。”  
“……你变回来了。”  
“李现你是不是没睡醒。”  
“……我是不是没睡醒？”  
张若昀：= =  
“你复读机啊！”  
李现终于回过神，第一时间把双手把脸捂住，说不出的五味陈杂，说起来张若昀终于变回来了这是好事，但、但他怎么，怎么就这么不是滋味呢！  
张若昀当做没看见，但还是不自觉得揉了揉鼻子作为掩饰，他把早点怼在餐桌上，自己拖开椅子开吃，招呼李现：“快点。”  
李现：我想再去睡一觉。  
他当然不可能再去睡一觉，深吸一口气把乱七八糟的念头呼出去，一头冲进洗漱间。  
三十秒后李现突然冲出来：“张若昀，今天星期几？”  
张若昀咬着半个素菜三鲜包，看着他。  
李现自问自答，急匆匆的钻回去洗脸：“糟了，今天经纪人说要去拍宣传照。”他完全给忘了！  
“几点？”张若昀站起来。  
“8点到！”  
张若昀按亮手机，颇为无语，这是幸好作为上升期的演员都没有赖床一上午的习惯，现在七点十几分，准点到不太可能，迟到不太久应该没问题。  
“什么场合？”  
张若昀擦擦手，进卧室给李现找衣服。  
“不用太正式，但也别太休闲——”李现往脑袋上喷定型水，一撮毛宁死不屈，支棱在额角附近，特神气。  
“这都是什么废话。”张若昀双手叉腰，把衣柜从上看到下。  
李现张张口，话吐出一半突然想起什么又吞回去，对着镜子挠头发，换了个说法：“就是给个品牌拍代言宣传片。”  
“哦，早说不就行了，那还是穿个休闲西装，”张若昀挑了件7分袖的深青色西装外套夏款丢上床，“说不定碰上什么商务，底下你想穿什么裤子都成，嗯，短裤不行。”  
“唔唔唔唔——！”（都交给你！）  
李现雷急火急得在刮胡子，亏得张若昀听懂了。  
“好吧，那就里面一件白T底下浅点颜色的牛仔裤，眼屎洗掉，足够帅了。”  
李现捧水撩脸，闻言噗了一口水：“老张，不能你把白T当宝贝，就让所有人都跟你一样啊。”  
“怎么，嫌素了？”  
张若昀倒没恼，抱着衣服靠在洗漱间门口：“话这么多，你赶不赶时间？”  
“赶赶赶。”李现也不是真嫌弃，毛巾一甩，抬手把当睡衣穿的灰色套头T恤脱下。  
李现没当回事，直接这么脱了，锻炼良好的身体结实有力，胸肌腹肌一块不少，猛地让张若昀回想起昨晚被李现抱住的时候，每块肉都硬邦邦得膈人，但确实温暖可靠——他下意识偏过头，耳朵尖莫名其妙得发红，不过马上张若昀反省了自己的错误：  
都是男人现在，他尴尬个什么劲。  
为了表示自己完全没有受到变身的影响，张若昀用一种勇者打败大魔王的豪情壮志迈进洗漱间，把配好的衣服拍上李现的脸。  
李现眼疾手快接住，道了声谢，弯腰换裤子：“老张你可真会选，我最喜欢这条。”  
“是嘛，”张若昀懒洋洋得回答，“看你穿了几年了。”  
李现系腰带，起身差点儿跟张若昀撞上，他心里一咯噔：“那个，老张啊，你……”你是不是让一下，太近了我怕发生点不可说。  
张若昀却没理他，凑得更近，鼻尖几乎要碰到李现脸上，仔仔细细，跟扫描仪似的，把李现扫了个遍。  
“老、老张？”李现不明所以，心跳得特别快，说起话来直打结。  
张若昀忽然甜甜一笑，笑得特别乖特别可爱，三十岁的大男人，撒娇起来倒是一点儿违和感都没有，软软糯糯，何安宁附体，他一只手碰上李现的脸颊，轻轻用拇指抹了抹：“泡沫，没弄干净。”  
“……”李现默默爆炸。  
张若昀撩完就跑，没有一点心理负担，很有主人翁精神得冰箱里拿了李现的冰啤，吃着包子配酒，留李现一个人在那儿脑电波紊乱，好半天，从牙缝里挤出一个字：“——操。”  
时间不够李现再打张若昀一顿屁股，只够他肩膀夹着电话两手提鞋跟珍惜每一秒，张若昀吹着小曲看他忙活，浑身上下充满了度假的悠闲。李现把手机胡乱塞进口袋，出门刚走一步又回来，大步流星得往张若昀跟前一矗。  
已经转移到沙发玩手机的张若昀被阴影笼罩，吓了一跳，仰头眨眨眼：“现哥，怎么了？忘记带钥匙了？”  
李现也盯着他，不说话，半蹲握张若昀住被拆了绷带的脚踝抬起来，托在掌心揉了揉。  
“嘶——！”  
“药在电视机柜底下，记得自己涂上，你这脚今天还得肿，别走动了。”李现一本正经得说完，这次终于真的出了门。  
“……”  
张若昀窝在沙发里半天没作声。  
李现他就是故意的！刚刚那一下张若昀几乎被掀到，腿被抬起举高抽也抽不回来，好像又变成了任人欺负的女孩子，被黑暗中的李现压在床上，承受着体重和力量，全身都让那混蛋揉得使不上劲。  
这样下去可不行。  
张若昀用抱枕压住滚烫的脸，心烦意乱。  
自己是男人！怎么能因为偶尔变个女孩子，连脑筋都不正常了？  
可他又不是电脑能重启，按一个按钮蓝屏就搞定，几个小时之前的事，记得清清楚楚——  
今天清晨她先醒来，被李现两只胳膊圈住后背按在怀里，胸贴着胸，腿缠着腿，亲密得没有一点缝隙，她稍微动一动，李现的手从她脑后往下顺，嘟嘟囔囔着没事，我在，不要怕。  
张若昀窘迫得脸通红，极力镇定得从李现臂弯里爬出来，打掉无意识跟过来的手，往李现怀里塞了个枕头——没醒，李现睡得晚，现在睡得正香。  
全身都细细密密得难受，张若昀低头拉起衣服往里看，触电似的把衣服合拢，脑袋热胀：四处能见的零散吻痕，全是李现的杰作，胸口的那对软肉被疼爱得最厉害，现在还泛着暧昧的粉色，乳尖肿着顶起了衣服，吹口气都疼。  
拼命压抑着把人暴打一顿的冲动。  
大概是枕头没有人体的温度，李现睡着睡着不高兴了，推开枕头，大手一捞，把生闷气的张若昀拖了下去，还砸吧砸吧嘴，他睡梦里看见扑倒下来瞪着眼睛的芸芸，惊疑的表情跟猫咪一样可爱，纤细的身体窝在他怀里，真是没有更幸福的时刻了。  
“我喜欢你呐……芸芸……”  
李现迷迷糊糊得说，抱着张若昀翻了个身，把人压在底下。  
“？？？！！！”  
这回张若昀费了更大力气，才从李现泰山压顶的姿势下逃出来，然后气得抓起枕头狠狠捶了人三四下。  
可她的心一直平静不下来，好像有个定音鼓在duangduangduang，把她震得陷入一种热烈的不安里。  
“神经病啊！我是你师哥！”  
张若昀气呼呼得骂。  
“见色忘友，混蛋啊你！”  
李现：Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
张若昀：=皿=  
骂够了，张若昀一瘸一拐的去卫生间，洗澡前先往脸上扑了好几分钟的冷水——  
太烫了，她的脸太烫了。  
李现家主卫里头有面设计感很强的大镜子，平时不管是张若昀还是李现，走过路过都会忍不住照一下，花花世界，男艺人都是孔雀，总是要确认一下“今天的自己也很帅”，可现在的张若昀头不敢抬，连眼神都不敢瞟，她害怕看见自己的样子，害怕从自己的眼睛里，发现不该发现的东西。  
……  
因为不知道自己能清醒多久，芸芸怕耽搁太长时间，强压心神去泡澡，温暖的热水包裹着酸痛刺疼的身体，稍微放缓了焦躁不安的情绪，她抓着满脑袋长发疏离昨晚发生的一切，然后，嗡得一下，眼前一黑，脑中一晕，张若昀好悬没滑进水里呛死，等他一边咳一边从浴缸里爬出水面，惊喜发现，自己终于变回男人了！  
果然泼热水还是有效！  
——那为什么前几次不行？成功变回来除了热水，难道还有别的条件？  
这要是不知道，变回来有什么意义？碰到冷水的机会太多了，而且万一拍戏要淋雨，自己还能改剧本不成？不把原因弄清，就算是男孩子张若昀，指不定还在台上就被冷雨砸中，当着几百上千的人的面变成女人，那可真是世界奇迹，进研究所工作被人研究。  
越想越糟心，成功回来昀昀的喜悦都被无数假设和无数瞎想冲没了，张若昀深吸一口气沉到水下，透过澄明的水面望着随着水波扭曲和晃荡的顶灯，光晕如同小世界里的星体，四溅的水珠是环绕的行星——  
张若昀带着一大波水猛然坐起来，他好像知道还有一个什么条件了！

「真的？那你可真够惨。」  
“切，不准捧读。”  
——  
张若昀等李现走了，迅速打包行李（犹豫片刻把内衣什么的也塞进了箱子）回到自己家，跟阔别许久的皮特在地上打了好几个滚，捏着大狗软软的肚子说：“皮特，阿姨都喂你吃什么了？怎么越来越胖了？”  
“嗷呜——”  
聪明的狗都知道出钱养家的人的是谁，就像皮特，就算张若昀经常三个月到半年的不回家，来来去去的喂狗阿姨它也从来没放在心上，十分热情都给了张若昀，毛茸茸的身躯拼命往人身上拱。  
“好了好了皮特，去吃你的狗粮去——”张若昀全身没一块肌肉不酸，抱着狗脑袋使劲揉了一会，想把这家伙赶走，可皮特却解读成主人也想跟它玩亲亲，汪呜汪呜得蹬鼻子上脸，不但用舌头把张若昀舔得一脸湿漉漉，不秀气的体重还全压在了他主人胸口。  
“艹。”  
这个大狗撒娇很不得了，张若昀没消肿的乳尖被皮特的狗爪子踩个正着，疼得他憋气。虽然性别变换，但身体还是同一具，芸芸受到的对待，完美继承在昀昀身上，让他很想打人。  
还是先打狗吧。  
于是十分钟后，皮特沦为垫脚狗乖乖趴在沙发前的地毯上，张若昀打开电视随便翻了个台，一边往嘴里吃零食，一边给自己的圈外死党打电话，委婉得讲述了一下最近的“张若昀奇遇记”。  
对方压根不信。  
「若昀，你是不是想编故事骗我回来啊？可惜我现在不在国内，你放心，我回国第一件事就是到你那儿去喝一杯，自带酒，怎么样？这儿有个酒庄我亲自去看了，真的不错——」  
“合着你不在国内啊？”张若昀脚在皮特背上踩踩踩，用脚心把皮特搓来搓去，皮特委屈得呜呜叫，“那我跟你说这么废话干嘛？再！见！滚吧！”  
手机飞到沙发边缘，张若昀后仰靠在沙发背，皮特的长毛缠在脚趾里怪痒痒的，他起身把伸一只爪子扒拉地毯的皮特提着前腿捞起来，特别认真严肃得抱怨：“你怎么不是个男人呢？”  
皮特：？？？？？  
有了几次变身的经验，和几次变身不成功的经验，张若昀想通了一点，他这种情况应该属于阴气过重（？），所以一碰冷水就变身，一开始热水的热气还顶用，可是女孩子当久了，活力透支，热水就没用了，还会一直睡觉补充活力，得跟阳气重的人（比如汉子）接触才行，活力够了，泡热水才回得来。  
李现那儿算了（虽然两次都是靠这人歪打正着），他的心理还是男孩子，并不想被人日，再说李现还有女朋友呢，他更不应该去掺和。本来想找死党用用，结果对方又不在国内，这要怎么办？  
马上要话剧排练了！  
“养狗千日，用狗一时，你却完全废材啊。”张若昀迁怒道。  
皮特：怪我？？？？？？？

张若昀在为了找个随身太阳能而烦恼，李现回家开门就是一片冷清，也平和不到那里去。其实他在早上发现了张若昀变回男孩子就有预感了，就是心理上还有一点小小的期待，万一呢？万一芸芸也舍不得自己呢？  
没有万一。  
李现今天拍了一天，凌晨才到家，累得四仰八叉往沙发一躺，刚刚他走了一圈，一切芸芸的痕迹都没了，张若昀怕是有点洁癖，所有东西都收拾得干干净净，好像他这人就没来过。李现真是不是滋味，却没话好说，他曾经有话想告诉芸芸，现在估计再也不会见到她了。  
歇了会，李现去厨房翻沙拉吃，他晚上跟团队一起吃的盒饭，因为理疗运动量减少，为了保持身材他没吃碳水，现在饿的慌。  
“嗯？这是啥？”  
李现从冰箱里端出备好的菜叶加水果，站在桌旁一边拌一边去扯抽纸盒底下压着的便利贴：  
「谢谢收留。」  
「赶紧把女友接回来吧，你需要。」  
「这几天的费用和你女友的酒店钱我稍后打过来。」  
“……”  
李现瞪着眼读了两遍，突然撑得吃不下东西，胃里被气顶得难受。他从裤兜里摸出手机，发现张若昀还真给他转了帐，张大少爷出手阔绰，就这两天借住，给他转了五位数。  
“行啊，我这儿都赶上高级套房了。”  
李现一股莫名的邪火没地儿出，沙拉盆被他砸似的塞回冷藏，大半夜得跑去健身房举铁，折腾得汗流浃背，直直倒在地上。  
“真是他妈的……”  
李现说，也不知道是在骂谁。  
凭什么？凭什么人家张若昀撩完就跑，小日子继续滋滋润润得过着，他李现就得苦哈哈得当健身狗？芸芸又是什么东西？不科学！还付账？还收拾干净就跑？张若昀你他妈嫖娼被扫黄呢？！  
靠，老子有女人好不好！谁想着念着个破芸芸。  
李现越想越气，不管现在是几点，一个鲤鱼打挺，给经纪人打了电话：“我同意，就那个合约情侣，我同意了，谁也好，怎么炒也好，我都同意！”  
“快点！”

于是，在一个时尚杂志举办的酒会里，李现跟他的新女友，在席面上，与张若昀碰上了。


End file.
